Black Nightingale
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: A broken demon wants nothing more to do with the world that looks down on him, settling fro the company of a small black bird that harbors a secret and song.


**Fuck exams. **

**Finally uploading a bunch of oneshots that my mind could _finally _come up with once my head cleared... yeah, I know, _get the other ones done_, I'm working on it. But to sate your thirst, here's another oneshot ^^**

**Moving on... and, because I'm hopelessly shallow:**

**200 favorites**

**Yaaaay ^^ I'm so happy to have made at least 200 people happy with my stories and I want to give a BIIIG thank you to all of you... but how to do it...? If you've got a suggestion about how I may reward you all, lemme know, I am interested and I might do a contest (no promises) for both my InuYasha and Yullen fans and have the reward being a story of what you want to see... within reason of course.**

**Anyway, this story is really long, but I honestly rewrote ****it ****so many times and cut out so much it could easily have been another two thousand words longer if not more. **

**So, enjoy ^^**

* * *

Bright sun beamed down on the large villa, the wide windows facing the lush rolling green hills, the thick trees surrounding both them and the house, the only part of the French style-villa visible from the road was its hedge surrounding its gravel driveway. The impressive home was coloured with the cream stucco surrounding its walls, the blue of the ocean at its front door overlooked by the balcony and the green of the bushes and trees in the back a stark contrast to the pale colour.

Amber eyes looked over the turquoise waves with disinterest before he sighed deeply, his body hobbling to make it through the large French windows, his weight supported on his black cane before it fell into the chair. The cane was thrown onto the bed before he pushed his way towards the backyard, the ramps smooth over his wheels before it reached the patio's cobblestone tiles, his hands adjusting the chair over to the wooden table, the sun high in the blue sky as he breathed in the refreshing air of the French countryside.

His eyes opened with his lips smiling softly at the call of his gentle friend, a small black shape landing gently on the table in front of him, deep brown eyes meeting his, the dark lashes framing them blinking slowly while her head tilted. The small bird, though she was considered a nightingale by the few townsfolk the demon had encountered, was an oddity; her beak was akin to a warbler's, relatively straight and thin but given a slight curve, the voice that came from it more beautiful than any other's, a song she'd only sing to her demon friend after months of silence, her wings were as black as a raven's but with the softness of a mourning dove's.

"I wondered where you've been," the demon smiled softly at her, "I was beginning to get lonely, my black nightingale."

She merely twittered her answer while her feathers fluffed against the gentle breeze, her feet hopping over the wooden table she stood on to sit comfortably in the demon's outstretched palm, her body snuggling comfortably on the strong shoulder before he pushed his way into his house and made his way over to the study, the large bay window looking out over the sparkling ocean, his eyes focused on the files in front of him while the bird fluttered to the desk, her feet sitting on the perch as she watched him work with patience as she did almost every day now.

The demon had come to the French seaside a year ago in an attempt to flee from his past and his horrid mistake, his chair destroying all hope of the latter coming true, the demon confining himself to a life in solitude and working in his father's company in secret, allowing his brother to take his place as the face of the company. His days were spent in the garden when he had not confined himself to the desk, burying his head in paperwork and ignoring the appeal of the outside world save for the patio in his garden or the trails he rode on, his damaged heart and body preferring to scar rather than heal. His father visited him as often as he could, his kindness met with cold glares and even colder words, the younger demon ignoring the words of comfort and chose to bury himself in his work, the elder leaving only to return the next day in an attempt to console his broken son.

The sparse residents on the hill swiftly understood his need for solitude and chose to avoid him on the rare occasion he should venture out under his father's request; his nights were even harsher than his waking moments, the darkness filled with nightmares and torturous memories. It was thanks to his nightmares that his body always weary from his lack of sleep, deep rings under his eyes and his marked cheeks became gaunt and hollow as his body too began to fade, his hair had become matted and tangled and his bangs hung over his dead amber eyes as he cared less and less for his dishevelled appearance, only eating and drinking out of necessity and even then it had more to do with the threat his father implored that, should he neglect his health, the elder demon would see no choice but to tie his son to the bed and nourish him through an IV tube.

The only comfort the demon sought in his days of solitude was the garden in his backyard, the lush green hills peaceful and quiet save for the few calls of the birds to one another, songs he had no qualms in listening to, his eyes catching darts of yellows, blues, reds and browns as the flighty creatures spread their wings for the freedom of the sky, freedom that made the brooding dog demon envious. It was with a heavy heart that he watched the birds flit around joyously, his untouched tea growing cold as he continued to ignore it, his eyes only brought to the table by the movement of black feathers on the wood, his amber eyes widening at the sight of the creature.

The bird was easily one of the most beautiful he had seen, the body seemingly slender but not malnourished and the eyes intelligent and deep, impossibly long lashes framing the brown orbs, a contrast to the midnight feathers that adorned the bird's body, the angular feathers folded neatly against the back.

"What is it?" the deep baritone asked, his voice feeling void of emotion and hoarse after hardly speaking to anyone or anything for the better part of two months.

He knew the creature would not respond to his question but he was surprised when the animal did not flutter away from him out of fear as everyone else had, the small bird looking up at him with calmness before it slowly moved towards him, her movements smooth and gentle, the entire contrary to the jerky actions of any other bird he had ever seen.

"You must be hungry," the demon murmured, his finger gently reached for the cookie on the saucer that he refused to eat, "here," he told the creature, the biscuit tossed gently towards her, "better to you than the trash," the small bird flinched only slightly before the food slid to a stop, intelligent eyes looking over the cookie before it slowly made its way over to the snack.

Amber eyes turned from the small creature to leave for the house, the feeling of something touching his fingers stopping him, his head turning back to the patio table to see the biscuit he gave the creature pushed back to him, brown eyes looking up to him before the head tried to give back the snack, the cookie pressed back to his fingers .

"No," he shook his head, his hand lifted off the wood, "I gave that to you, eat-OW!"

The long fingers pulled back in pain as the small beak bit him, the bird looking up at him without any malice in the brown eyes, the demon glancing down at the broken skin, a bubble of blood from where the bill nipped him. His eyes were confused before the small bird pushed the cookie back to him, his shoulders sagging as he sighed.

"I'm not hungry," the demon murmured as he licked the blood off his finger, "I won't eat it."

"Sesshomaru."

The demon turned to the sound of the rich voice, his amber eyes meeting those of his father's, his head hanging almost in shame as the elder made his way to his son.

"How have you been?"

"The same as I was yesterday when you asked me that," the other muttered almost bitterly, "I'm fine."

"And in that case, I will tell you the same thing I told you yesterday," the elder told him, "do not lie to me."

"I'm not-"

"You _are_," his father told him, "and I will not leave you be no matter how many times you tell me that."

"Then you're wasting your time father," Sesshomaru murmured, a hand on his shoulder forcing his eyes to look up at the elder.

"My son is not a waste of my time," the demon whispered, "and neither is your health."

"I'm fine-"

"Again with that lie," the second set of amber eyes narrowed, "you were told that with a little work on your legs, you can walk again like and yet you sit in a chair-"

"Hidden from the world," Sesshomaru finished for him, "I can never hold my head high after what happened-"

"The crash was an _accident_," his father emphasised, "and accident that was _not _your fault-"

"Yet I ended up the cripple and lost!" the demon snapped, "and the other ended up with the story the tabloids _and _my ex-wife believed!"

"_He _was drunk," the elder demon persisted, "and you are _not _a cripple! You _can _walk, every specialist has told us so-"

"Society will _never _respect the Takahashi name after what I've done-"

"As I have told you countless times now, you have _not _sullied our family's name!"

"Where's your evidence of that!?"

"We are still among the most respected business men in the world and are equally as respected in society," his father told him curtly, "your accident will never drag our name through the mud and your own status has not been degraded since. The only person who considers yourself a failure is _you_ for simply being _involved _in a car accident! The fact that Kagura left you when she found you were injured proves how lowly she really is!"

"It shouldn't have happened-"

"To _you_ according to you," the elder snapped, "the only thing permanently damaged in that accident was your pride, your body can be fixed but your too damn stubborn to do so!"

"Then leave me the hell alone!" Sesshomaru roared at his father, "I can do my work for the company from here, _alone_!"

"I'll leave you alone once you _finally _come to your senses and start to heal," his father murmured, "until that time, I'm going to push and hound you as often as I can."

"You're only wasting your time," the younger muttered as he turned to the cold tea, his amber eyes unsurprised at the absence of the black bird, any creature within the vicinity vanishing as the two demons snapped at each other.

"I don't care how often you tell me that," the elder whispered, "so long as you are my son, I'll spend every waking minute if it brings back the old you."

"The cruel demon you always wished was better and kinder to his half-brother?"

"That demon wasn't the shell sitting before me," his father told him, his body turning to leave, knowing that he would not win the argument, "I'm coming back in two weeks and until then, I'm having the servants keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a child!" Sesshomaru snapped, "I do not need to be babysat!"

"I'm worried for you-"

"I may not be able to hold my head up high, but I will not stoop to slitting my wrists or pushing myself down the stone steps," the demon told him, "I won't kill myself over something like this."

"Be that as it may, I'm having them ensure your safety."

Sesshomaru said nothing as he heard the door shut softly behind his father, the younger left to himself before a small creature reappeared on the table in front of him, his amber eyes widening in surprise.

"You're an odd creature, aren't you?" the demon felt the corner of his lip pull up, his finger reaching out to brush against the soft feathers, "you're quite persistent."

Sesshomaru watched the small bird jump away from him, her eyes looking at him without malice. Gritting his teeth, the demon leaned his body further to touch her soft feathers, confusion in his eyes as she moved even further away from him, her body out of reach from his long fingers.

"I suppose a creature as beautiful as you wouldn't want to be touched by a broken thing like me," the demon murmured bitterly, his body turning to leave the open patio and confine himself in the study for the rest of the day, night falling quicker than he expected and with it, his fatigue, the demon only too happy to curl his body in the confines of his warm bed, the soft breeze from the warm night slipping in through his open window.

His lids had barely closed for what promised to be yet another night of fitful nightmares and disturbing memories when a voice floated along with the wind, the song it sang akin to a flower's petal, soft and light while radiantly beautiful, the voice without the French accent of those that had lived in the area their whole lives and instead sang in his mother's tongue, as though she sang to him and him alone. His breathing slowed greatly as the sweet words relaxed him into a dreamless and deep stupor for the first night in many to follow, the woman singing to him returning without fail over the six months of his recovery, the little bird equally as unswerving, visiting the dog demon for his trips to the patio and joining him for his tea.

Sesshomaru found the small creature's company anything but an annoyance and saw her as a comfort, her mannerisms unlike any bird he had ever met, her way of eating unlike the usual pecking and jerking of other birds, her movements slow and gentle as she would eat only when he did, the bird ensuring his snack was devoured before she finished whatever he decided to feed her. Her meals ranged from fresh fruit to sweet biscuits, the demon figuring quickly that apples were her favorite treat, his servants ordered to always keep the pantry fully stocked of the red and green fruit.

It took the nightingale two months to build up a bond of trust with the demon to approach his hand, the long fingers finally touching her soft feathers, his fingertips brushing over the top of her head and trailed down her neck, the bird closing her eyes at the feeling. The demon took care not to harm the creature as he gently stroked the little birds, his fingers eventually sliding under her feet to pull her to his chest, his fingers still gentle over her body.

Her talons never scratched his skin as she would move around, leave or land on his outstretched palm when she now greeted him, her favorite perch fast becoming his shoulder, the demon having no qualms letting her rest as he would sit patiently and read in the midafternoon sun, the sound of her small heartbeat resonating in his ears. Her body would normally take off when the demon moved towards the house, her visits hardly limited to the wooden patio deck as she would sometimes perch on the stone railing of the balcony that overlooked the ocean on occasions he would slip out for a quick breath, her bravery eventually leading to her trips inside the house, never panicking and causing havoc by fluttering around the ceiling in a blind fear.

Even more fascinating than his black nightingale was the enchanting voice that sang to him nightly, his desire to see the creature that could sing so sweetly becoming stronger than he ever thought possible, his only attempt to see her ending in a failure as the sound of his chair startling her and causing her to seemingly disappear from his balcony, the demon impressed with her agility and speed. It was only after his attempt to see the young woman singing to him did he begin to build up the strength his body had lost over the several months of his lethargic state, his arms, chest and abdomen restored to their usual physique within a few months of his old workout, his success dampened by the idea of his weak legs.

With agonizing slowness, the demon had begun to fine strength in his legs, firm surfaces used to support himself as he would attempt to stand before he slowly began to attempt to walk, his first few steps resulted in his arms hitting the wooden floor as his legs gave way and he collapsed to the ground, his arms adjusting after a moment. It was a panicked chirping that brought his eyes up from the wood, the little bird hopping around him with a worried look in her brown eyes.

"I'm alright," the demon assured her softly, his torso lifted off the flooring for his back to press against the wall, his chest heaving as he pulled his knee up, his hands pressing on the pain radiating in his thigh, the small bird fluttering up to land on the raised knee, his breast shuddering as she cooed. "It's fine," Sesshomaru murmured his finger brushing against the side of her head, "I just haven't walked in a long time."

She twittered softly in response, her little body hopping onto his finger only to be pulled towards his face, the demon smiling soft before he shifted her to his shoulders, the demon slipped to his wheelchair with great care not to disrupt the small bird.

Their days swiftly became a comfortable routine with the demon retrieving the bird during the late morning and letting her sit on a perch he found for her before Sesshomaru would endure pain and embarrassment as he would attempt to take a few steps more than the day before, the bird bidding him a farewell before she flew to wherever her home was.

A small and gentle nip at his ear pulled the demon from both his memories and his work, the amber eyes turning from the paperwork to the bird sitting on his shoulder, her brown eyes looking at his golden orbs before she pushed at his cheek, the fading sun catching his attention.

"I suppose I spent too much time on my work today, didn't I?" the demon murmured smiling softly, his finger rubbing on the top of her head, "my apologies little one, I'll return you to the outside world for the night."

The nightingale cooed kindly in response as Sesshomaru took her out to the front balcony, her body fluttering to the stone railing, her eyes looking to him while he pulled his body to stand at the railing, his weight supported on his arms as he looked from the multitude of colours the setting sun cast upon the sky before to the bird beside him, a soft smile on his lips as he reached for her. The bird was stroked only twice before she stepped away from him, confusion mounting in the demon.

"Is there something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked her, his hand reaching for her a second time before she took a few steps further from him, "what is it?"

The nightingale merely cooed in response, her body standing only just out of reach from him but not leaving.

"I cannot walk," the demon murmured to her softly, "I can barely even stand."

The bird merely twittered in response as she watching him from her perch on the stone railing, still out his reach but hardly taunting him. With caution, Sesshomaru leaned towards the bird, his feet taking a few steps towards her before his knees gave out, his nails scrapping on the stone railing as he fell to the ground, the small bird cooing out of concern for him as she hopped beside his head, her beak rubbing against his nose.

The demon panted as he pushed up on the cement balcony, shame staining his pride as he wondered just how pathetic he looked collapsed on the ground from the simple action of his legs giving out.

"Enough of this humiliation," Sesshomaru grumbled as he pushed off the cement ground, his hand curled into a fist, his teeth grinding together out of frustration, "how long is this embarrassment going to last?"

The bird chirped as he pulled his body to sit back in his wheelchair, his head hung in shame as he slowly made his way back into his room, the small creature landing on the back of the chair.

"No," the demon murmured, his finger pushing her away for the first time since their encounter, "no, stay out there."

She fluttered around in confusion before landing on the stone railing, her eyes now both worried and hurt, a soft cooing from her beak slipped through the door before it clicked shut behind the demon, his shoulder sagging as he sighed deeply. His body was pulled into his mattress in an attempt for an early night, the demon uncharacteristically wallowing in his self-pity as he thought of how pathetic he was that he couldn't even stroke one little bird that was only a step out of his reach.

The little bird chirped only a handful of times before she fell silent, the dog demon hardly blaming her as he turned on his side, his eyes catching himself in the mirror, the orbs falling slightly as he ran a hand through his now well-maintained locks, his body having since returned to its former glory, everything save for his legs.

The demon slept restlessly that night, his musical lullaby more so of a sorrowful song than the calming beautiful ones he had come accustomed too, his own heart feeling guilt and self-pity fill it, his body curling tighter in on itself as he wished to bar out the world from his dreams.

His eyes opened to pattering rain and dark clouds covering the sky, the trees clinging to the earth with their roots as their leaves blew sideways with the wind, the demon impressed that his windows held their own against the billowing storm. His body slipped into his chair as the smooth wheels slid over the wood, his mug of tea warming him as he slipped to the patio doors, his throat tightening at the sight of the darkness cast over the trees that the nightingale would emerge from, his heart constricting as he worried for the small creature, praying that she was safe enough in her own home, wherever that may be.

The storm showed no signs of relinquishing its grip on the countryside as the demon settled into his work, his mind wandering as his amber eyes would flicker to the trees out of concern for the small bird, his heart hammering in anticipation.

His assumptions were proven wrong as a frantic tapping unlike the rain against his windows reached his ears, his head turning in surprise to his window, his amber eyes widening as they rested upon a soaking mass of black feathers, the brown eyes closed tightly as her tiny body braced against the wind with little success, her feet scraping against the stone sill of the window as she tried to remain on it.

The demon wasted no time opening the window and pulled her to his chest the wet mass of feathers huddling to his chest shivering dangerously as her beak twittered weakly, the wind chilling before he finally shut the glass behind the bird. His eyes looked down at the nightingale with a mixture of worry and amazement, his fingers running over the cold and shivering feathers with softness.

"What are you doing?" the demon asked her quivering form quietly, "you should be in your home during this storm."

A soft coo slipped from her beak as her head hung and her wings drooped in exhaustion, Sesshomaru rubbing his thumb over the feathered back in an attempted to warm her.

"Calm down," he murmured gently, "I've got you, your safe here."

The weak twittering became softer as the small creature fell limp in his hand, his heart stopping until he felt hers beating in her small breast. Sesshomaru took pity of the small creature as she was slipped into his lap, his arms pushing the chair over to his bedroom, the bird hardly moving a muscle. It was with uncharacteristic tenderness that the nightingale was placed on to his soft pillow, her still shivering body covered in a warm blanket, the demon watching her with worried amber eyes before he turned to leave the room, his amber eyes lingering on the small creature lying on her side, her body shivering only out of chill and without pain from her position.

His focus had been lost the moment her beak had tapped on the window, his work abandoned for the day as he made his way back into his room, a novel in his lap while he settled on the opposite end of the mattress, his eyes flickering from the words to the bird repeatedly.

After what felt like hours of agonizing slowness, the nightingale's shivering finally ceased, her chest expanding and falling slowly with each lungful of air she inhaled, her brown eyes closed gently as she slept peacefully, the demon watching over her as the storm raged outside, the French villa thankfully protecting them from the wind and rain. The weather hardly relinquished for a moment as the hours passed between them, the bird sleeping peacefully through it all.

"You truly are an odd creature," he murmured softly, "why risk the storm to see _me_?" His hand gently touched her small head, "you could have _died _out there, a storm as horrible as this isn't safe for a creature as delicate and as beautiful as you."

His time spent with her was interrupted with her when he slipped to the kitchen for a mug of tea, his body leaving the chair in a darkened corner of his room as he used the walls and tables to support himself, the tea in his hand as he move back into his room.

Sesshomaru slipped into his bedroom only to find that the bird was no longer sleeping soundly in his bed but was instead replaced with a beautiful woman, her black hair sweeping out behind her as she slept soundly and peacefully, her eyes closed softly and her chest rising and falling with deep and even breaths. His eyes widened at the sight of her; she was radiant, her midnight locks easily slipped down to her lower back, a contrast to the pale flesh that adorned her naked body and seemed to glow even in the absence of the silver moon, the covers hiding her nude form from his amber eyes.

The demon froze at the sight of her, his back leaning against the wall as he tried to steady himself from the shock, his breath deep and calming. Confusion slipped into his eyes as they looked the young creature over, his tea on the dresser as his other hand used the sturdy surfaces to slowly approach the side of the mattress, the beautiful creature's cheek to the pillow while she slept peacefully onward.

His mind spun as he wondered just how she had slipped into his house without his knowledge and just why she chose to slip her naked body under the covers where he had laid the nightingale to rest.

The nightingale.

His head turned to look around to look for the black bird, his heart worried when he couldn't find her, his ears hearing no trace of the fluttering wings or chirping voice, the small creature disappearing as suddenly as the slight woman had appeared. The soft groan from the bed brought his attention back to her, her body rolling over to reveal her bare back, the skin unblemished save for the dark mark in the center of it, Sesshomaru leaning closer to examine it, his eyes widening at the image.

She bore the tattoo of the black nightingale with its wings stretched out as though in flight, the mark too akin to the nightingale he had become attached to over the six months to be anything but a coincidence, the idea forming in his head too ludicrous to be real yet the only thing that fit the pieces.

Her soft breath expelled in a hum as his fingers gently pressed against the bird, his eyes widening at both her reaction and the feeling of the image, the bird on her back feeling as soft as the one that visited him daily.

His fingers felt the muscles beneath them move, his hand pulling away as the young woman turned around, her brown eyes fluttering open to the sight of his amber ones, her body bolting up with the blanket pressed to her chest, her heart hammering wildly in her chest as her chocolate orbs quivered in fear.

"M-My apologies," the demon stammered softly, embarrassed to be caught in a lecherous position, "I-I didn't mean to-to-"

"Are you unharmed?" the demon asked softly, watching as she tried to calm her shivering body, the sheets gripped tightly as they pulled the covers up to her chest.

"Wh-Where am I?" she half-whispered, her brown eyes looking around the room in fear, her melodious voice reaching his ears and its familiarity startling to him.

"My bedroom," Sesshomaru murmured, "I won't harm you-"

"How long… have _I _been here?" the young woman pressed, her brown eyes flitting to look into his amber ones.

"Since a few minutes ago," the demon continued, determined to keep her as calm as possible, "what… what do you remember?"

"I… I-" her throat swallowed thickly as she dared to press on, "will you… promise that… you won't think me insane?"

"I am currently under the impression that you are the small nightingale that has visited me every day for the past six months," his eyes bore into hers, "and that you are simultaneously the woman who sings so beautifully every night. Nothing you can say or do will make me think you delusional."

"Even if… I told you… your assumptions were right?"

His eyes widened slightly at her statement, her brown eyes refusing to meet his as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"How…"

"I-I was born as a human… but cursed as a bird… cursed to be that black nightingale," her head hung in shame while the demon pressed on.

"Cursed… how?"

"I'm… not sure," the young woman stammered, "I couldn't exactly ask them, I didn't even know I was cursed until I woke up that morning."

"Who's them?" Sesshomaru asked her, careful to keep his distance to calm her.

"I… as you may have assumed, I am not a native to this country," she sucked in a deep breath, "I came here to visit a curator friend of my late father's and ended up staying for a job; see, my father's friend introduced me to a man who was very much into Japanese culture and antiquities and when he learned that I could sing, he offered me a job as a nightingale-"

"A… nightingale?" the demon interrupted quietly, "I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that term."

"He claimed it was someone who sang at the 'Master's' beck and call," she shrugged her shoulders, "that's all I'd do, mostly I'd sing to him during meals as his wife despised me, I didn't particularly care and I was glad not spend any more time with him, though his wife interpreted his lechery as my flirtation, even blamed me for weakening the bonds of their marriage."

"I take it it wasn't that strong to begin with?" Sesshomaru murmured softly, the young woman nodding in response.

"He was always after the maids… and me," her head hung, "I never accepted his advances, but that didn't stop him… I guess his wife had had enough one day and decided to take it out on me. I never figured out how she did it, but she was always into the dark arts and ancient rituals, things I brushed off and never believed in until… this," she gestured to herself, "I've been flying around ever since then, a nightingale in the sun and a human in the moon," she sniffed for a moment, "I-I told you, it sounds insane."

"Insane," he murmured, his hand slipping over her cheek, "but… it sounds… almost plausible… to me."

"How?"

"Your eyes," Sesshomaru noted, "they are the same as the nightingale's and your voice is akin to the woman's," his hand reached to brush her cheek, "and your demeanor is the same as the bird."

"B-But-"

"Then tell me, what do you know about me."

"Wh-What?" she asked quietly, her brown eyes searching his in curiosity.

"If you want to convince me, tell me what you know about me, as the nightingale would know."

"Y-You…" the young woman swallowed thickly before she pressed on, "your name is Sesshomaru Takashi, you came here a year ago and… since that time… you've been in a wheelchair… and you've despised it, think of it as a humiliation, a wounding to your pride."

"What else?" he pressed, his eyes watching her as she slowly relaxed in his presence.

"You're body and legs have been healing over the past six months and… over those six months… you've been treating the nightingale, treating me, with kindness and-and treating her, me, to snacks of cookies and fruit, letting me come into your home… letting me just _be _with you-"

"And you also sang to me through those six months," Sesshomaru murmured softly, the head of silken black hair nodding slowly.

"After I first met you… I… I thought I should repay your kindness, do something to make you happy, help you heal," she blushed furiously, "people have told me my singing made them feel better so… I thought-"

"You'd sing me a lullaby every night," the demon finished, a small smile curling at the corners of his lips as she seemed to flush even deeper, "don't be embarrassed," he told her kindly, "your voice is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard, it gave me strength in my darkest hours."

"I find that hard to believe," she murmured softly, a small smile curling on her lips at the praise, the demon's eyes roaming her body without lechery.

"How long have you been cursed like this?" the demon asked her softly, his amber eyes meeting her brown ones.

"Five years… I think," her cheeks tinged red, "I'm not entirely certain," she smiled softly, "it's hard to tell time as I'm a bird yet I age like a human."

"But… surely someone must've notice you were gone," Sesshomaru pressed, the young woman shaking her black locks.

"I'm an orphan with no family and what few friends I had thought I was living here and my father's friend thought I had gone home to Japan thanks to my employer's wife," she sighed, "so no, no one knew."

"I find it hard to believe someone could go a day without missing you," the demon murmured softly, his lips curling slightly at the sight of her blush, finding her innocence charming and endearing.

"How is it… how is it you don't think me a fool?" the young woman asked him, her brown orbs confused.

"There is no other way to explain how and why you managed to get into my house and into the covers of my bed without my knowledge," Sesshomaru explained, "and as I mentioned, your eyes are akin to the nightingale's and your voice is the one that sings to me so sweetly every night I could never mistake it for anything else."

Her cheeks seemed to permanently be dusted in a light red as she turned her eyes from his, her body fidgeting uncomfortably under the covers, the demon figuring to leave her alone for the remainder of the evening, his body making to leave the room.

"Wh-Where are you going?" the young woman suddenly asked, her hand touching her lips in surprise as though she became aware of what she had just asked him.

"You appear to be in discomfort," the demon noted, his teasing smile soft, his body making to push off the bed before he sat back on it, a pained groan slipping from his lips as he touched his thigh.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, her body still covered as she leaned towards him, the arm that wasn't around her chest reaching for him, the hand stopping as he held his up.

"No, it's alright," Sesshomaru groaned, "I'm fine-" he paused for a moment as a thought struck him, "I'm sorry," he murmured, his amber eyes turning to look at her, "I'm afraid I forgot to ask for your name in all of this confusion."

"Oh, it's, um, it's Rin," the young woman told him, "Rin Nakamura."

"Rin," he repeated softly, enjoying the name on his tongue, "that's quite a lovely name, it's fitting for you."

"Thank you," she mumbled, her timid smile turning to a somber face as she looked over his legs, her hands tightening on the covers. "If you don't mind my asking," Rin asked quietly after a moment, "what happened?" her head gestured to the appendages, her brown eyes looking from the covers before up to his eyes, "to your legs?"

The demon sucked in a deep breath before he expelled it softly, his amber eyes meeting her chocolate orbs, figuring that he owed her the truth after she had given him hers.

"About a year and a half ago, I was involved in a nasty car accident. It was thanks to that that I lost the ability of my legs," Sesshomaru looked down to his feet, "I was unconscious for two weeks after it and when I woke up, they were just dead appendages… and everything hurt," he swallowed thickly, "my wife left me… she told me she couldn't be with someone who… looked like I did."

"That's horrible," the young woman whispered quietly, "didn't… didn't she love you?"

"Our marriage was to be more of a business opportunity than anything else," the demon confessed, his head handing slightly in defeat.

"But you asked her to marry you," Rin protested softly, "you must have felt _some _compassion for her and since she said yes-"

"As I said, it was more of a business deal than anything else," Sesshomaru interrupted, "her leaving me after that accident was inevitable."

"Why?"

"I was-_am_-a cripple," the demon muttered almost bitterly, "why would she want something imperfect, _I _wouldn't want something imperfect."

"But… you're _not _imperfect."

The amber eyes widened as he turned to her, the young woman watching him with kindness in her orbs.

"I can't walk-"

"That doesn't make you imperfect," she shook her head of silken locks, her hand gently touching his thigh, "and you can heal, you _have _been healing."

"Only thanks to you."

Brown eyes widened in surprise as she pulled away from him.

"How have I-"

"You're kindness as the nightingale and," his fingers gently touched her throat, "your voice as this beautiful woman helped me heal."

The young woman blushed further as the demon pressed on.

"Though, it I still wish to know just _why _you did all that for me," Sesshomaru asked, his head tilted as she searched for the answer herself.

"I-I don't honestly know," Rin confessed softly, her eyes looking up at him with flecks of nervousness in them.

"No?" the demon teased lightly, his body leaning closer to hers, the young woman leaning against the headboard, "surely you _must _have _some_ idea why you visited me."

"I don't know why," she shook her head, "I just… did."

"Just did?" Sesshomaru pressed, finding her innocence endearing as she seemed to fidget under the covers.

"I-I thought you were… _are… _someone who needed… the support of another and I thought, if I could do something to make you happy," she shrugged her shoulders, "then… why shouldn't I?"

"You didn't know me."

"Do I have too?"

The demon looked at her peaceful face, the brown eyes seemingly staring into his own soul before a small smile slipped onto his lips, his body adjusting to sit closer to her as he gently leaned towards her, his fingers extending to brush her cheek, his heart thankful that she did not shy away from him but instead let bravery overtake her as she tilted her head to his fingers.

"I am thankful you didn't," Sesshomaru breathed softly against her lips before he closed the gap between them, fear in him as she stilled, his assumptions of her throwing him off and screaming at him vanishing as her lips relaxed and molded to his, her black lashes fluttered to her cheek as she felt excitement run through her veins.

Their kiss was chaste and slow at first, the demon parting to a blushing face and nervous eyes, the sight making his heart flutter, a teasing smile on his lips as he gently brought her in for a second one, the young woman a more active participant in it as she became stronger in her kisses. Sesshomaru felt hands slip around his neck as his lips pressed against hers, his body adjusting to hover over hers for a more comfortable position for the both of them, Rin hardly noticing the covers slipping lower over her body until the cold air made itself heard, her mouth opening as she involuntarily shuddered, the demon taking advantage of the situation and slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing and tasting every inch of her mouth as she moaned softly at the contact, their swift intimate moment brought to a halt as her hands suddenly pushed at his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," she panted slightly, her one hand reaching to hold up the sheet, her cheeks set in a rosy flush.

"No, I am," Sesshomaru murmured, his finger stroking her cheek, "I shouldn't have pushed you into anything you don't want."

"N-No," the young woman stammered, "th-that's n-not it," her throat swallowed thickly, "I-you-you know me as a _bird_ and-and in the morning that's exactly what I'll be-"

"But your kindness is still your own," the demon told her softly, "I fell in love with your voice as it sang to me but I could _never _have imagined that you would look _this _beautiful," his smile kinder than he thought it ever could be, "I know your heart from the nightingale and I admired it there," his fingers trailed down her throat to touch the spot where her heart resonated, "but I love it with _this, _this beautiful woman that has a voice of an angel," his body adjusted on the sheets to leave her to herself, a hand on his arm stopping him.

"I-It's not as though… I don't want this," she flushed deeper, "b-but i-it's impossible-"

"Why?"

"Because I'm a bird-"

Lips on hers silenced her, her eyes wide in surprise as he parted gently from her.

"You are a woman," he murmured softly, his lips skimming down her throat, "and do not think I mind this… twist of fate," the demon smirked, "of all the curves life has thrown me, this is the one I thank fate for."

Rin felt her lips curl bashfully as she tilted her neck for him, her heart feeling as though it would leap out of her chest in a second, her lungs expelling in a soft sigh as she allowed him to continue, her body relaxing to the soft mattress as the demon continued to kiss at her flesh.

"Rin," Sesshomaru called to her, his voice gentle as he pulled up to look at her in her brown eyes, "tell me, does this frighten you?"

"No," she shook her head, her hands reaching to cup his cheeks, "ever since… ever since you came here, a year ago, I… I fell for you."

"Me?" the demon asked her, his own fingers running up and down her blanket covered slim sides, "I was dishevelled and broken, _how _could you feel anything but disgust for me?"

"With great ease," Rin smiled softly, "you were still so handsome and proud and as you changed over the months, you became even more so, your kindness to me only making me fall for you more."

"_My _kindness?" Sesshomaru teased as his lips gently kissed her collarbone, "what of _yours_? You were the only creature wiling to stay by me in my state and you gave me hope and strength with that voice of yours," he lifted his body up to kiss her lips, "I am nothing in comparison to you."

"_Hah-_Sesshomaru," the young woman sighed as he began to tug at the sheet covering her, her delicate fingers reaching to gently tug at his white button-up, the tips brushing against the buttons as she gently undid them one by one, the demon humming against her skin as she gently felt the strong muscles beneath the skin.

The demon let his shirt fall to the floor in a lump, his own fingers pulling down the sheet that covered her chest, his eyes drinking in her form with hunger as his lips trailed what he saw, the lithe body arching as his tongue flicked over a hardened nipple, her beautiful voice singing to the heavens at the pleasure he brought her. Her toes curled as he kissed every inch of her torso, his lips following the line to her navel as his fingers ran down the fit stomach, before they slipped up her bending legs, his fingertips enjoying the tantalizing feel of her soft flesh.

"Beautiful," he hummed against her skin, "you are too beautiful to be true."

Rin felt her skin heat up further from her bashful nature as Sesshomaru adjusted uncomfortably in his tightening pants, the fingers bravely tugging at the hem surprising him before he smirked into her flesh, his own hands taking over from her, his pants kicked off with surprising ease for him, the now exposed woman panting beneath him looking up at him with lust-filled eyes, flecks of nervousness in them making the demon want to treasure her more.

"Do you want this?" Sesshomaru asked her as he settled between her legs, his finger gentle against her cheek, "we can stop this if you are frightened."

"I'm not scared," Rin told him breathlessly, her fingers reaching to brush against his cheek "I just… worry this'll hurt you… cause your legs more pain-"

"This will not hurt me," the demon promised, "I think of nothing but giving you pleasure."

The young woman flushed deeper at his words, her body adjusting beneath his as she nodded to him, Sesshomaru gently easing himself inside her, taking care to watch her face for any pain she might suffer from their actions.

Her voice only announced pain when he tore her, her breath sawing in and out of her as she willed her body calm, her nails digging into his flesh while he stilled above her, his amber eyes watching her face relax to look up at him, her fingers reaching to cup his cheeks.

"It's okay," she whispered, "you-you can move… I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," her smile was beautiful and radiant, "I want this… just as you do…"

The demon said nothing as he pulled out before thrusting into her, the pace he set between them slow and strong, her melodious voice singing his name echoed off the walls and in his heart, nails dug into his skin as her head tilted to touch the crown of her midnight locks to the pillow, her body arching into his as she moaned deliciously, his own voice slipping out grunts and moans as he felt her surround him. Sesshomaru found being in a woman whose body he knew for less than two hours hardly as odd as he originally thought, the demon felt he had known her for his life, his heart knowing the latter to be true as she was certainly both his nightingale and his melodic lullaby, no other woman had ever made him feel such elation as she did right now.

His lips pressed against hers in the heat of their moment, her head turning as he returned to suckle her neck, the woman's crescendoing voice telling the demon she was as close as he was.

"Se-Sesshomaru-" she managed to stammer out, his back arching clean off the mattress as she finally reached her peak, "Sesshomaru!"

"R-Rin," the demon groaned, her tightening walls causing him to follow after her, the room cast into silence save for their panting breath, the lust filled brown eyes turning to look up to his amber ones, her fingers sliding from his sweat-covered back to brush his cheeks, her own skin still dotted with his marks and her chest heaved from exertion.

"Se-Sesshomaru," the young woman whispered softly, a small groan escaping her lips as he pulled from her, "are you… satisfied?"

"No," he shook his head, his lips brushing against hers, "I'm afraid I cannot be, not after that. If I am to be satisfied, I will need you every night from here on out."

Worry on her face changed slowly to relief as her eyes fluttered at the kiss, Sesshomaru pulling her lithe body into his arms as he covered them with the blanket, the young woman resting on his chest before her fingers gently touched his thigh.

"Are you sure you're unhurt?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes half-lidded as her spent body slowly succumbed to sleep.

"I feel nothing but elation," the demon murmured softly, his lips to her hair.

"It will be odd though, won't it?" Rin questioned quietly, "waking up with a nightingale in your arms?"

"Somehow, odd is befitting for the two of us," Sesshomaru told her softly as he gladly slipped into sleep's warm embrace, contentment in his heart for the first time in forever.

* * *

**The demon** groaned as he woke, his hand extending to touch the half of the mattress that the young woman had slept on, his eyes widening as he did not feel her presence, his body straightening upward to look over the pillow and sheets, his amber orbs seeing neither her slim human form nor her bird-like form, his eyes widening as he caught the silhouette of a young beauty standing on his railing, his heart hammering as he forced his broken body to slip on a pair of pants before he headed to the French doors to where she stood, his voice finding the strength to call to her.

"Rin?"

The young woman turned to the demon, tears in her eyes as the gentle wind moved around her.

"Rin?"

"I'm… I'm human," she murmured, her voice watery, "it's dawn… and I'm human."

"So why are you crying?" the demon asked her softly, his hand on the doorframe steadying himself as she all but threw herself to his chest, his free arm pressing her closer to his body.

"Wh-What if this is some sort of dream?" she whispered as the tears began to fall freely, "what if I wake up and I'm a bird again?"

"Rin-"

"I don't _want _to be a bird again," the young woman cried softly, "I don't want be alone again."

"You won't be," Sesshomaru promised, his arm holding her tighter, "I won't let you go."

"Promise?"

A hand slid under her cheek to raise her face to his, a soft smile on his lips as they lowered to meet hers.

"I promise," the demon murmured quietly, his thumb rubbing the tears on her cheek, "and I promise, if this is a dream, I will never wake you."

"_If_?"

"This is no dream, Rin," Sesshomaru told her softly, "I am wide awake as you are, and you are a human."

"Really?" she asked, tears slipping down her cheeks as a radiating smile slipped on her lips, "really?"

"Truly," he smiled down at her, "how does it feel to have the sun on your skin for the first time in forever?"

"Absolutely wonderful," the young woman smiled as she snuggled into his chest, "but that might be because of your arms."

Sesshomaru felt his lips curl into a smirk before a gasp escaped his beloved's lips, his amber eyes looking at her in surprise.

"Your legs," Rin started, her hand to her mouth, "doesn't this hurt you?"

"It's worth it for you," the demon told her, the slim young woman in his arms moving with him back into the bedroom.

"I don't want you to feel pain," she murmured, his form settling on the mattress while she bent over him, a small smile on her lips, "but I'll help you… if you want that."

"I want you," Sesshomaru smiled, his fingers trailing her cheeks, "and to be able to walk with you would make me feel elated," his arms pulled her close to his chest, "so of course I want that, on one condition."

"Name it."

His lips pressed against hers gently before he pressed on.

"When I can walk again, all I ask is that you dance with me."

"Dance?" Rin giggled nervously, "I've had wings for the past five years and my walking in that time consisted mostly of hopping."

"Then we both learn," the demon promised, "together."

The young woman was still nervous as she agreed to his terms, their next six months spent in the French countryside, their winter months used for Sesshomaru's legs to grow and strengthen as their relationship did, Rin as loyal as her nightingale form, always by his side and encouraging him without ever patronizing him, her grace and beauty highlighted in the midnight purple dress she wore at the party, Sesshomaru finally entering the world of high-society with her in his arms, her slim fame floating as she waltzed over the dance floor in his arms, her smile growing as the demon whispered softly to her ear, hers the only one able to hear his voice amongst the crowd of onlookers at the party,

"I love you, my black nightingale."

* * *

**Sort of the idea I had in mind for Rin's dress, just imagine it more... elegant**: item-img/ Sexy-Sweetheart-Sheath-Sweep-train-Midnight-Purple -Black-Blue-Ruched-Feathered-High-Slit-Satin-Prom- Dresses/

**Reviews? Love it? Hate it?**


End file.
